That One Boring Day
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: When you put a bored Captain, a pirate ship and a group of fellow crew mates just what will happen?


**Okay guys, this is one story that is quite random and short and I know. I love Luffy and his sheer randomness so I decided he deserves a short story, read and review!**

* * *

That One Boring Day

It was a usual day on the pirate ship Thousand Sunny, Sanji was in the kitchen making the days food, Zoro was in his room training, Nami and Robin were on the deck having tea and cake, Franky was practicing his dance moves in the garden, Brook was in the auditorium practicing playing the piano and Usop and Chopper were playing cards. And of course the ships' faithful captain was lying on top of the lion's head that was at the helm of the boat, his hat covering his face from the scorching sun. There hadn't been an island in sight for days and Luffy was becoming bored, very bored.

A light breeze ruffled his hair as he lay pondering on how to occupy himself, he was itching to do something, anything as long as he was occupied. Luffy suddenly sat up and smiled, he had an idea and he knew just how he was going to occupy himself AND have fun doing it. He continued to sit upon the lions head and began to plan how he was going to accomplish it without becoming bored instantly, or to get into big trouble which usually happened when Luffy did something that involves pirates, being made of rubber or food.

After an intense 15 minutes of creating a flawless plan Luffy jumped down from his sitting position to the deck below and stretched his arms with a yawn. He knew exactly how and when each of his plans would be executed and it would need to be perfect to work, but before that he would need to restock on energy after using his brain to such levels that he never had thought possible before. He needed food, and there was only one place to get it. He needed to go to the kitchen.

Luffy began to sneak down to the kitchen which was located below the deck, slowly as to not alert anyone of his presence. He knew that if Sanji were to catch him stealing food before lunch he would be going back to the deck as a giant rubber ball. Luffy didn't really like the idea of spending the rest of the day being a toy for the crew members, especially if that meant that even if he was occupied he would be bloody sore the next day. So being as sneaky as Luffy could he arrived at the kitchen door and slowly pushed the two-way doors and peeked inside.

Luffy could see Sanji preparing lunch for the day, whole roast chicken and snapper with some barbequed beef and pork, the giant sea tuna that Franky had caught this morning, the salmon risotto, the king prawn soufflé, the blue cheese quiche, the lamb chops, along with the pumpkin soup and onion and bacon soup, the spaghetti bolognaise, beef nachos, and some assorted salads for the ladies and some other pasta dishes and roasted vegetables. All of the food that had already been prepared was on the bench closest to the door. Sanji was facing the back wall kitchen bench so his back was to where Luffy was squatting behind the door, humming some tuneless song.

Luffy seeing his chance whispered, 'gomu gomu no food stealing arm without getting noticed by evil Sanji'. As soon as this was said Luffys' arm slowly stretched through the gap between the doors and slowly wriggled towards the table where all the food was, the arm began to wind its way up the table leg approaching the food every second. Sweat began to form on the nape of Luffys' neck, the pressure of getting caught and Sanji turning him into a rubber ball was getting to him, that or he was getting sweaty from sitting in the same position outside the kitchen.

Sanji turned to place the newly made batch of pasta bake on the table, still humming to some unknown tune and unaware of the rubber mans' arm about to creep onto the table top. Luffy froze. He daren't breathe or he would be found. All was quiet except for the humming from the ships' chef. Sanji turned back to the giant stove, Luffy was safe, for now. Luffys' hand grabbed the whole roasted pork, the pasta bake, the noodle salad and the stuffed chicken along with some of the roasted potatoes and pumpkins.

His arm slowly began to retreat to where his body lay hiding behind the kitchen door, his hand full of food that he was so longing for. His arm safely got back behind the door without being caught by the demon chef from hell, Luffy slowly got up and ran back to the deck with all the food stashed in his mouth. (Although by doing this he looked like a giant chipmunk that collects seeds in its mouth) When he was safely on deck and could hear no approaching footsteps, Luffy swallowed all of the food in his mouth and rubbed his satisfied belly with a burp. Now the plan could begin.

……Later that Day......

Luffy never dared to execute a planned plan ever again. He decided he would only rely on natural instincts and reactions alone. This was a wise choice, and Luffy was glad he did this for it would save his backside in the future. Luffy the man who was going to become the Pirate King has made the first wise decision in his whole life.

* * *

**Ok, if you hate me for not putting in what Luffy's "plans" where then tell me and I might write some extra chapters telling of what Luffy actually did. **wink wink****

**Ciao for now! **


End file.
